Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! This is where you can make anything fictional about the popular online game Club Penguin! We are now run by the Bureaucrats & Senators at the Project:Beauru of Beauracracy & Project:Senate of Sysops. The Webmaster system was EPIC FAIL. OBEY THE ALMIGHTY BOB & IMPERIAL SOS! Please remember that this wiki is a FANON wiki, not a fan-fiction wiki. The CP Fan-Fiction Wiki is here. There is a difference between fanon and fan-fiction! Fanon MUST have continuity, fan-fiction does not have to. This wiki has continuity. Your articles WILL be edited to conform to that continuity. Also remember that anything you create here can and most likely will be edited mercilessly, and that anything you do not want edited or modified by anyone else except you AT ALL (with no exceptions) should not be here. This wiki is licensed under the CC-BY-SA license, and anyone can copy what you write here as long as they credit you or the wiki for the document. Feel free to contact the Bureaucrats or Sysops to ask them about the wiki! If you have any problems on this wiki report them to a sysop or a bureaucrat. And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the announcements! Inter-wiki statistics Are you a... Active editor Inactive editor Frequent non-editor visitor Just visiting Create A Page! bgcolor=white default=Insert page title here! buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements ' * Please edit the Club Penguin Fan Games Wiki, almost everyone who is in there doesn't edit there anymore. --Sonicspine31 06:38, November 1, 2009 (UTC) * For anyone who's avtually interested in my comic, here's some artwork for it. As you can see I've improved a lot. --Speeddasher *I quit the shout box. It causes too much drama and trouble. If you need to talk to me, use my talk page. --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! 18:00, October 27, 2009 (UTC) * Everybody, there is now a Pingu Wiki, so please visit it and edit as much as you can. I think most of the users here watched Pingu when they were younger, so why not edit there? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:48, October 23, 2009 (UTC) "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *UnitedTerra *Club Penguin Island *For Great Justice *A Field Guide to Foreign Universes *Ninjinian *Chief Triskelle *Explorer *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *Dystopian: The Musical! *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan *Freezeland *Project Triple Scanner *Darktan *Leekduck *www.Power4U.com *X-Virus *G's Family *Rockhopper's Family *Khanzem *Sensei's Family *Vampenguism *Craáin Sensei *Maledict *Deletion Missiles *Bureau of Fiction *Mayor McFlapp *Director Benny ---- *See Our Best Articles! *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) Tails6000! Tails6000 is a fearless penguin, even though he has some hard problems. He is usually has the best ideas to solve most problems. To read the full article, go here! Featured Quote Featured Picture The official portrait of Hydro Plane. User Of The Week Congrats to Ninjinian! Absences Full Absences Partial Absences NotAnEditor will not be on the wiki as much because he is starting secondary school! He would like to say: I will be able to edit, just not as much.}} Lonely Articles There are many fantastic articles that are well written, but are unheard of. These lonely articles would be thrilled if you edited them and if they appeared in your stories. Research first! * Bean pod 600 * Shelfy * Maddieworld's Family * Maddieworld * Sam Rudi * Denno Senshi * Napoley Bonapart * Mathster * Tapestrea * Kenald * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie * Emoticons * Will Whitefoot * Coolnerd1 * Gaarg * Captain Ash * Modeus Marzipan Dittofang * Sister Alkamesh * Voltaire * Iceanator189 * Yorkay Porkay * Club Jellyfish * Icecuber2d2 * Coool31's Family * Willie Watt Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper This Wiki in other languages *French *German Category:Main